Quinta Real
by Yuusei Her
Summary: Inspirada en la canción "Quinta Real" de Pxndx,es un reto de Tumblr de 30 días escribir un One shot de una OTP cada día,hoy es el día uno y la pareja es Spartos x Pisti.


¡Gracias por leer! Quizá es algo difícil encontrar algo de esta pareja,espero les guste,¡Estoy a sus cuidados! (?) Cualquier review es bien aceptado c: y es un One-Shot...Creo que eso es todo...

.

.

.

-¡Pisti!-Dijo el joven pelirojo que sostenía del brazo a su novia que estaba a punto de dejarlo con la palabra en la boca como en sus últimas peleas; era cierto que conformaban una pareja rara pero feliz aunque desde unas semanas al presente, de feliz, no tenía nada.

-Déjame Spartos, debo irme-La chica se soltó sin mucho problema y siguió caminando, dejando al pelirrojo parado bajo el duro sol de medio día.

-Ahh…Pisti…-Susurró el joven mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía a su habitación, al llegar se encontró con una pluma que le había regalado su novia después de su primera noche juntos, el general se acostó en su cama y empezó a rememorar todos esos recuerdos juntos.

_Spartos iba caminando hacia el comedor para juntarse con los demás generales a comer, leía un pergamino mientras caminaba bajo los tajantes rayos de sol que a veces le asfixiaban, justo cuando movió su pergamino para seguir leyendo, la luz se reflejó en su armadura y le deslumbró, el pelirrojo cerró los ojos por el daño ocasionado en estos y empezó a caminar con las manos hacia adelante para que de esta manera supiera si un objeto estaba delante de él._

_Al dar unos pasos, su mano izquierda tocó algo blando, demasiado blando para que estuviera rumbo al comedor, el joven imaginaba que era un almohadón de plumas aunque era uno demasiado pequeño; al abrir los ojos, el pelirrojo se encontró con algo que jamás hubiera imaginado, su mano tocaba el pecho de su amor platónico: Pisti._

_La rubia solamente rió ante la reacción tan graciosa del pelirrojo, quien apartó su mano espantado y más rojo que su cabello, se hincó y empezó a rezar como era su costumbre pero ahora tartamudeaba; Pisti se puso a su altura y depositó un suave beso en sus labios-Me gustas-Dijo sonriendo, provocando un sonrojo aún mayor en el chico, quien no sabía qué hacer más que mirarla bobamente como solía hacer algunas veces, después de varios minutos así, el pelirrojo se levantó y tartamudeando también confesó sus sentimientos._

Al día siguiente, el pelirrojo se levantó y fue a directo al comedor a desayunar con los demás y de paso, hablar con su novia para arreglar las cosas. Al llegar se encontró con Sharrkan, quien a pesar de ser tan temprano, ya estaba discutiendo con Yamuraiha.

-¡Mira, bruja! Spartos está de mi lado-Dijo el moreno mientras abrazaba al pelirrojo que comía una manzana-¿Verdad, Spartos? Anda, dile que la espada es mucho mejor que sus trucos de magia-Al terminar esta frase, la maga golpeó con su báculo al espadachín mientras reía victoriosamente.

-Deja a Spartos en paz y desayuna-Sentenció la maga mientras que Sharrkan se levantaba lentamente del piso.

-¿Han visto a Pisti?-Preguntó el pelirrojo sentándose junto al espadachín que se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe propiciado por la maga.

-No…Creo que no ha bajado a desayunar aún pero descuida, no tardará-Contestó la peliazul con una sonrisa para empezar a comer.

Finalmente en la mesa estaban siete generales de Sindria y el rey de esta, como siempre, Ja'Far estaba checando pergaminos mientras comía, Masrur estaba comiendo silenciosamente, Sharrkan molestaba a Yamuraiha y esta lo golpeaba mientras se alimentaba, los dos de apariencia más alta y tosca comían aunque Hinahoho reía por la pelea de la maga y el espadachín, Sinbad reía y le quitaba el pergamino al albino, haciéndolo enojar y dándole suaves golpes al rey que no paraba de reír. Todo estaba en orden excepto porque faltaba un general.

Justo cuando ya todos se levantaban del comedor, llegó corriendo la rubia para desayunar, el pelirrojo suspiró y se quedó sentado para acompañarla a comer.

-¿Porqué se te hizo tarde, Pisti?-Preguntó el muchacho mientras comía una manzana.

-Porque me quedé dormida, estoy muy cansada últimamente, Spartos; ya sabes, a veces cansa estar con animales.-Contestó la rubia mientras se estiraba y agarraba un pan.

-¿En serio?...-Repuso el pelirrojo a la rubia-Que yo sepa, no hay muchos animales que te dejen chupetones en el cuello-Tras estas palabras, Pisti palideció y dejó su pan en el plato.

-Estás exagerando, amor, de seguro me irrité un poco por las hierbas-Contestó la chica mientras miraba al otro.

-Déjame ser yo el que hable, por favor; como quiera tú te robas la atención de todos cuando estamos con todos, así que déjame seguir, Pisti-Dijo el pelirrojo mirando fijamente a la rubia que solamente suspiraba divertida.- ¿Qué te divierte tanto?-Preguntó el joven algo molesto.

-Trata de ya no creer en cosas que no tienen valor-Susurró la mayor mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se iba-Recomiendo olvidarlo, se siente mejor-Tras estas palabras, ella solamente le guiñó un ojo al general, saliendo tan airada como cualquier día normal.

El pelirrojo se quedó de piedra, ella había aceptado que era un chupetón y todavía tenía la osadía de decirle que lo olvidara. Simplemente no cabía esa idea en su cabeza, así que el joven se levantó de la mesa para ir corriendo a seguir a su amada aunque no fuera una tan buena idea a final de cuentas ya que la imagen que lo esperaba era muy desoladora.

-Pis…ti…-Susurró el general al ver a la rubia besándose con un pueblerino- ¡Pisti!-Gritó el joven con la voz cortada y lágrimas cayéndole a raudales- ¡Contéstame! ¿Qué diablos significa esto?-

-¡Oh vamos, Spartos! A nadie le importa tu drama número ¿Qué? ¿Ciento setenta? ¿Ciento Setenta y uno? Sécate los ojos, ya no tengo cosas de amor que decir-Contestó la de ojos rosáceos, guiñándole un ojo al pueblerino que dudaba entre irse o quedarse-Mira, no voy a desperdiciar esta oportunidad por uno de tus berrinches, así que cálmate y si sigues llorando quizá te componga una canción de amor- Tras estas palabras la joven empezó a reír y volvió con el nativo de Sindria- ¡Nos vemos en la noche, amor!-

-Pisti…-Susurró el joven entre amargos sollozos sobre la hierba, esa había sido la gota que derramaba el vaso, después de tantos meses juntos no se creía que su amada novia estuviera engañándolo tan descaradamente.

-Desgraciadamente somos tan explícitos, reclamamos los defectos de nosotros mismos-El de ojos rojos cesó su llanto al oír esa voz tan familiar-Vamos Spartos, no llores, ella está muy lastimada ¿Sabes?-

-Pero no entiendo Sharrkan…Yo trato de hacerla feliz en todos los aspectos, todo lo que ella quiera le compro, la complazco en la cama, soy amable, cariñoso, algo tímido pero…Si no era feliz me lo hubiera dicho…-Siguió diciendo el pelirrojo que trataba de calmar sus sollozos.

-Reflejamos todo aquello que nos causó dolor…

-Entonces a ella…

-Exacto, la engañaron, fue cuando apenas llegábamos a Sindria…Se enamoró de un chico de su nación y cuando fue a visitarlo, lo encontró con una chica, le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos-Contestó el moreno mientras se sentaba junto al pelirrojo-Tranquilo, Spartos, trata de hablar con ella en la noche-

-¿De dónde sacaremos tanta imaginación?-Susurró el pelirrojo que se abrazaba a sus piernas.

La noche ya se veía en Sindria, el manto estelar arropaba la bovina celeste, incitando al pelirrojo a hablar con su novia.

-Pisti, amor, ¿Podemos hablar?-Preguntó el de ojos rojos a la rubia que se cepillaba el cabello en su habitación.

-¿Qué pasó, Spartos?-Contestó la rubia mientras dejaba su cepillo en la cómoda.

-Mira, yo…Te amo y no quiero hacerte sentir mal, te amo con todo mi ser y solamente quiero hacerte feliz…No quiero terminar es…-

-Ay, Spartos-Dijo entre risas la joven-¿Qué no ves que esta es la única manera de tomarte a la ligera? Yo ya no quiero nada contigo…Se que no es la forma de decírtelo por lo que viste hoy y cicatrices vas a tener que borrar pero descuida…si vuelves a llorar, terminaré la canción de amor para ti. Gracias por todo, siempre serás mi amigo-Sonrió la rubia para después levantarse y plantarle un beso al pelirrojo que dejaba caer las flores favoritas de la muchacha al suelo.

-Pero Pisti… ¿En qué fallé?-El de ojos rojos no cabía de dolor, sus lágrimas caían aún mas fuerte sobre el piso de la habitación de la rubia.

-Para ya, Spartos…Esto jamás funcionó, fui muy feliz a tu lado pero me faltaba ese algo…Ya sabes, que varios chicos me pretendan, cuando me aburro de uno me voy con otro…Se que pude haber sido gentil pero así se dieron las cosas, ahora me voy, hasta mañana-Tras esto, la de ojos rosáceos salió de la recámara donde el pobre general seguía llorando, con las pocas fuerzas que aún tenía se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación para calmarse un poco y seguir a la rubia.

Ya era alrededor de media noche, el silencio cubría la mayoría de las habitaciones del palacio, la luna era el único resplandor que se observaba en tan clara noche. El pelirrojo después de calmarse había intentado seguirle el rastro a su ahora ex novia, después de casi dos horas buscándole dio con ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó el albino que veía al general junto a la puerta de la habitación del rey.

-Sigo a Pisti-Comentó el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba más a la entrada y abría suavemente la tela que hacía la labor de puerta.

-Para, Spartos-Sentenció el mayor mientras veía como el chico empezaba a enfocar la cama-Es en serio, para ya-Volvió a decir el albino.

-Ja'Far…Tu…Lo sabías…-Susurró el joven al albino, soltando casi al instante la manta que cubría la habitación del rey de Sindria, que por esa noche estaba siendo ocupada por el rey y por una de los generales de Sindria y ahora ex novia de Spartos-¿Cómo pudo?-Preguntó con impotencia el joven mientras sacaba su espada, al momento en que iba a adentrarse a la habitación, sintió unos hilos inmovilizarlo.

-No entres a la habitación-Volvió a decir el peliblanco atrayendo hacia si al pelirrojo.

-Pero tu…Tú amas a Sinbad, ¿No te duele esto?-Cuestionó el de ojos rojos tratándose de liberar inútilmente de los hilos de su compañero.

-Yo le confesé hoy mis sentimientos y los correspondió-Tras estas palabras el pelirrojo le miró con mayor duda-Pero me dijo que le diera esta noche para ser libre, mañana empezaremos la relación-El general con mayor furia trató de liberarse pero cualquier intento era en vano-Descuida, él no cae tan bajo, se está acostando con Pisti en este momento porque ya no es tu novia, todos ya lo entendieron y creo que es momento de que tu también lo entiendas, Spartos. Pisti ya no es tu novia, te cortó para no lastimarte más; ahora ella puede estar con quien se le venga en gana y tú no tienes ningún derecho de interrumpir-Al ver la reacción del menor, el albino decidió soltarlo e hincarse junto a él.

-Pero yo…La amo…

-Pero ella a ti no…-El pelirrojo a punto de derrumbarse nuevamente, sintió los brazos del mayor rodeándole de la cintura y los labios de este posándose en los suyos.

-Vámonos, démosles esta noche de libertad…Vamos a mi habitación…Después de todo, también es mi última noche de libertad-El de ojos rojos solamente asintió ante la declaración del albino, correspondiendo el beso que el mayor le robaba justo cuando se levantaban para después tomarle la mano y seguirlo por el castillo hasta llegar a sus aposentos donde por una noche se olvidaría de todo.


End file.
